Best Night Of My Life
by AliceStone25
Summary: It's every teenage girl's dream to have the best prom ever with their prince charming, and Briane is no exception. However, the boy she wanted to go with more than anyone in the world, had neglected her greatly. She goes to the dance, with hope that at least her sister spends a better evening than she does. Will it be dull, or a fairytale come true? (Fem!Brady X Male!Mikayla)


**Greetings and salutations my friends!**

 **Now that I was able to**

 **re-watch Pair of Kings, I'm just realizing how amazing this show was! I mean, even now, so many years after its still great :)**

 **So this One-shot takes place in the Season 1 finale, when Brady and Boomer get invited to their graduation prom. And it's the moment when Mikayla accepts to dance with Brady /**

 **Now please remember this is a genderbend story, which means Brady is a girl, and Mikayla is a guy.**

 **Hope you enjoy it. And have a nice day~!**

 **Character chard:**

 **Brady - Briane**

 **Boomer - Bonnie**

 **Mikayla - Mako**

 **Rebecca - Rick**

 **~Alice :)**

 ***Briane's P.O.V.***

I smile and wave slightly at my twin sister Bonnie who keeps dancing with her long-time school crush, Rick Dawson.

She seems so happy, and I don't blame her.

I mean, spending our whole lives as a pair of nobodies, and suddenly finding out we were meant for something much greater? Queens, of all things?

If someone would have told me a year ago that I'd become queen of my own island, I would have probably called them a moron and then fainted when no one was looking.

Now that I see myself in this dance floor, in the same gymnasium where the nicknames "Barf Booger" were born, I can tell that at least a bit has changed. And for the better.

Bonnie and I are no longer nobodies. And now after encountering with the tarantula people, everybody knows it.

"Well, almost everybody... "

My thoughts began to wonder to my Knight in shinning armor: Mako Makoola. The boy I wanted to dance with the most, but obviously thought I wasn't worth his presence.

I guess I get it. I mean, just because I'm queen doesn't mean that I'm perfect. Far from that. I understand my flaws, but most I can think of are part of my personality, which makes things harder to handle.

I know I shouldn't flirt, yet my body moves out of pure anxiety. Fear of even more rejection.

Maybe I'm childish, but when you live with a twin sister for 16 years who's pretty obsessed with Barbie Dolls and princess movies, you can't not pick up a trade or two.

As for appearance... I'm average? Or that's what I see in the mirror, but maybe Mako prefers stronger girls. Independent even.

"I can't believe this.. "

I flinch suddenly from the new presence next to me, and when I turn around, I see none other than Claire.

She used to be part of the crowd of girls who would tease us, saying stuff like we should stay in the kids zone, stop pretending to be mature, among many more.

And she also happens to be the girl who Rick had formerly invited to the dance. But we can all tell that he's having a pretty good time with "Booger" instead.

In a sudden boost of confidence, I place my hand on her right shoulder and give her a sympathetic smile, gesturing subtly towards the other two.

"Don't feel bad Claire. I mean, not even YOU could go up against a queen, right?"

Her dark blue eyes almost become darker as I notice her discomfort, and I knew I had hit a nerve! It wasn't necessarily vengeance, since she had bullied other people in the past.

I just happen to be one of them.

However, for some reason something behind me caught her eye, because afterwards her expression changed entirely, and she moved her finger as if she were calling someone.

When I turn around, I can almost feel my blood run cold.

The figure gets near her, pulling her by the waist. And its Anthony Morton. A. K. A. the boy I had a crush on before leaving. I feel nothing towards him anymore, but it makes me nervous the reason as to why Claire called him.

Her anger had vanished, and left in its place a devious smirk, and a glint in her eyes that I had seen many times before.

For an instant, I was no longer Queen Briane: Ruler of Kinkow.

I was back to being plain old Briane Parker.

The girl who peed her pants in 2nd grade when a teacher called her to read her assignment.

The girl who was always labeled as a little kid (along with Bonnie) by none other than Claire and her friends.

The girl who puked once when she thought Anthony Morton had asked her to prom, only to turn out to be a horrible prank where she was left in her Harry Potter attire inside a classroom.

And the girl who confessed to him via-a letter before leaving to her new home.

"If you're a queen, then where's you're king?"

And there was the dreaded question. Of course I have no king.

No one would want to be king with me anyway.

Bonnie has always been the better twin.

Im nothing but a joke.

Other than my singing, I have nothing.

I could feel my eyes start to sting, and I knew I had to get out of there.

But before I left, Claire stared right past me once again with a more seductive look in her eyes, which made me confused.

That is until I turn behind me, and see the person I'd least expected to show up.

AND wearing a TUX.

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 ***Mako's P.O.V***

 _A few minutes earlier..._

I groan for the fifth time as I struggle to remove the tie I had been dealing with for the past 5 minutes. As I put it away, I realize that it actually looks better without it.

The tuxedo that is.

I'm not really used to wearing "this" type of formal attire.

I still can't believe I'm doing this for Briane.

A couple of minutes ago, I saw her display a trait of kindness towards one of the persons who (so I've heard) mistreated both her and Bonnie in her high school years.

It was quite nice to be honest.

Made me realize that Kinkow may not be doomed after all.

Thus I remembered that she desperately desired for me to be her date. Yeah, she's really annoying at times and may not have much of a brain.

But her heart was the one of a true queen. Thinking about their feelings and thoughts first.

"Alright. Let's go."

Turning towards the double doors that lead to the gymnasium, I pass through with ease.

I start to search for a familiar black haired ponytail, and it doesn't take long for me to find her. Briane looks at me in shock, and I can see her eyes are a bit watery.

Curiosity takes the best of me, but before I can even ask, a red haired girl with a VERY revealing dress pushes her aside and begins to twirl a lock of said hair between her fingers.

I find the sight amusing.

"Hey there~ I'm Claire. You must be new here. Would you like me to show you the best place in the dance floor, Tarzan~?"

And then she winks.

Is this the type of girls that are popular nowadays? Even Briane and Bonnie look normal next to people like this 'Claire'. Another guy who's behind her seems rather angry towards me.

Even so, just for the sake of playing along, I smile and gently place my hand on her shoulder as she keeps that smirk in place.

"I would love to, Miss Claire."

In the corner of my eye, I can see Briane slouch even deeper into herself, and start to attempt an escape. But before she does, i push Claire aside a bit and then rush towards the queen taking her hand in mine.

The shock in Briane's eyes was priceless, and even kind of cute.

I turn towards Claire once more who's looking at me as if I were crazy, and I probably am. I give her a short nod, and say:

"But I already have a dance reserved with Queen Briane. Thank you for the offer, though."

I can tell that both females are shocked. Claire storms off while pulling the other boy along with her. Meanwhile, Briane looks at me with watery eyes and I can already tell what's she'll be asking.

"For real? Are you kidding me?"

"Why would I joke about something like this?"

"I dunno. I mean... What made you change your mind?"

"Mmmmm let's just say that I saw something that made me realize your going to be a good ruler. Why not attend this social event?"

Briane smiles at me with such warmth and that's when I feel like I made a good choice. I also then notice her entire outfit, and it looks quite nice.

A sleeveless aquamarine dress that reaches to her feet, decorated with silver dots that resemble the shape of stars.

Black flats, from what I can see in the small gap between the floor.

Her usual messy ponytail was replaced with a high bun and loose strands of black framing her face.

I believe she's wearing a bit of make-up, almost completely unnoticed.

"Mako.. "

"Hmm?"

"Well, you were... Staring at me... "

Was I? Well maybe too much, huh? Briane smiles at me but adverts her eyes as she asks:

"How do I look?"

One more glance.

"Not bad."

She punches me in the shoulder, but i feel nothing from her light strength, in fact I laugh. Then, she gives me a wink that for some reason makes my stomach feel queasy.

"Your not bad yourself."

"Oh for God's sake just KISS ALREADY!"

Bonnie is seen in the distance smiling and waving at us, all the while Briane yells at her in embarrassment.

The song changed suddenly, and I give Briane a look. I extend my arm towards her:

"Shall we, your highness?"

She stares at me. Smiles. And takes it.

"We shall."

The night went out smoothly, and it made me realize that maybe Queen Briane wasn't as bad as I once thought. I mean, she's my friend, and even if I don't like to admit it, I care for her.

People may not see it yet, but even without showing off I feel like she would have proven her worth.

I'll gladly be the one who witnesses what she'll do next.


End file.
